


No Control

by iamverytired_sendhelp



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Sad, Thomas Sanders References, no control Sanders sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamverytired_sendhelp/pseuds/iamverytired_sendhelp
Summary: The sides were having a normal day when, suddenly, the Mind Controls, which allowed them to interact with Thomas, stop working. ¿What happened to Thomas?





	1. Loss of Might

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, english is not my first laguage.
> 
>  
> 
> If I misrepresent any character, please let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> This was written short after the chapter "Selfishness vs Selflessness", so, if there is a side or a name that isn't accurate, this was probably written before that side/name was known.
> 
>  
> 
> ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOMAS SANDERS.
> 
> ALL THIS CHARACTERS ARE FROM SANDERS SIDES.
> 
> THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS FANFIC, NOT THE CHARACTERS.

 

 The day was like any other. Thomas was practicing some silly faces and songs in front of a mirror an hour before the planned meeting, of course, with Roman's help. While this was happening, Logan was reading some books, Patton was taking a nap, Deceit wasn't anywhere to be seen and Virgil was listening to some PG14 music which the other sides made a fuss about most of the time. A peaceful day where everything seemed to be going at the very least decent, that's, of course, when Roman started screaming for help.

   The first one to get involved was Virgil, who was pissed off at Roman for interrupting his moment of peace. With a blink of an eye, he moved from his room to the place where the Mind Controls where at, these one being the only way for the sides to control Thomas without talking to him directly. But of course, for this to happen, they needed the intervention of the Mind Controls. 

   "What is your problem? Are you trying to get some attention? Because now you've got it, you can stop screaming." said Virgil, as furious as he could be. 

   "Well I'm sorry for reacting just because the Mind Controls LITERALLY STOPPED WORKING, along with the screen" responded Roman, with a sarcastic tone.

   "Are you seriously screaming for something like this? He probably fell asleep, you know everything stops working like that until he gets into dream mode" 

   Virgil was about to leave when Roman grabbed him by the arm, which Virgil immediately released himself of. 

   "What now?"

   "I know it does when he falls asleep, I'm not dumb—"

   "Are you sure?" a slight smirk appeared in his pale face.

   "Yes. I am sure. I wouldn't be complaining if that's what I meant, but it's not." The other was about to open their mother to say something, but was immediately interrupted "The controls are not moving at all. They're stuck. Absolutely stuck. Not even my perfectly manicured sword or my incredibly strong arms could move them, and I tried". As he stopped talking, he directed himself to demonstrate his point. Meanwhile, the other side decided to respond.

   "Why would you even try with the sw— nevermind, let me try, you're probably messing with me". 

   He directed himself to the Mind Controls. With a closer look, the controls did look odd, like barely rusty and desaturated. Trying to rub it off, he put his hand on the controls and attempted to use them. Every button, every single switch, even the gloves that Logan and Roman use for making Thomas hands move were impossible to use in any way. Virgil's face changed from anger to his signature emotion. 

   "You weren't kidding, shit... we're fucked"

   Virgil began breathing heavily as he fell down on a chair. Thoughts and possibilities of the worst that could happen began to float in his mind. Between coughing and trying to breathe, he was doing his best to regain his balance, still, everytime he stood up he fell down again, dizzy and nauseated by his lack of breath. Roman took some seconds to react, but when he did, the first thing he did was try to calm him down. As this was happening, Patton, as if his "dad radar" got activated, rushed into the room.

   "What's happening here kiddos? Is Virgil having an attack?!"

   Instantly Patton went ahead and hugged the one he used to call son the most frequently. Roman, meanwhile this took place, just limited himself to scratch Virgil's head, somehow understanding the situation. With this, Virgil was a little less anxious and could finally stand up again. Still, he began to tell all that happened to Patton and all the bad things that this could cause. That's where he stopped him.

   "Virge, it's true, this haven't ever happened before, but we can still find a way to fix it"

   "You may be right, but Patton—"

   Mid sentence, the slam of the door and a mischievous laugh made the room silent and Virgil boil with anger. 

   "Of-fucking-course you would show up just when things go wrong, wouldn't you? I swear, if you got anything to do with this, Eth—"

   Ignoring the bad feeling he was physically experiencing, Virgil ran to Deceit, ready to start a fight, when, of course, he was stopped by Roman, and then faced with Patton

   "Son, please, breath in, breath—"

   "No, Patton, he is behind this, of course he is, he and his insufferable... friends" the disgust in Virge's voice was evident. 

   "I don't know what are you talking about, Virgil" said Deceit with the biggest smirk in his face.

   "Oh of course. The Mind Controls stop working all of a sudden and, you, out of all people, you, who is always involved in this shit, you don't know what's happening. Sure." Sarcasm as always was used by Virgil. 

   For a moment Deceit face dropped into pure confusion and terror, but was missed by most of the sides present except for Virgil. Quickly, he slipped back into his normal expression. Still, Virgil had already seen it.

   "That face you just made... you didn't know about this either? Or is this just another trick?" 

   Deceit, clearly wanting to change the subject of his face, denied having made any face at all. Virgil, somewhat confused, continued to remark the same thing over and over. 

   Logan walked into the room reading a medical book, about comas and dreams.

   "I'd like to know the explanation behind none of you controlling Thomas. Is he sleeping?" Everyone turned their focus to the newcomer, thinking what to say to him. In the end, Patton explained the situation to him. A surprised look began to appear on Logan. He started to thinking about the causes of this situation, how to fix it, but nothing came up.

   "This is certainly... unusual. Are you sure it's malfunctioning?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face. 

   "Yes. We are very sure Logan." Roman remarked, a little fed up of people doubting the situation. 

   "Just trying to make sure. Do you have any ideas for fixing this matter?".

   "Of course we don't and I don't think we will. It has never done that and even the controls themselves look odd. And most importantly HE" Virgil pointed at Deceit "is here and will probably lead us to more disaster because he just LOVES chaos—"

   "Virgil, he isn't that bad—" Patton tried to object.

   "Yes Virgil, I am not always the bad guy. You didn't like it when everyone misjudged you, did you?" responded Deceit with a laugh. Virgil looked like he was done.

   "You and I know I'm not misjudging anyone. Also, don't you fucking dare use something I said for your own benefit." 

   "Benefit? What benefit?" He said as he laughed again, just making Virgil feel even more furious everytime.

   "You must know. You always appear when something serves you. Or are you just here to piss me off?"

   "You figure it out, Virgil. Maybe then, you'll be able to figure out other things." He looked like he knew something about Virgil that no one else knew.

   "Don't—"

   "Ok, time out for thee, time out for thee, focus on issues or focus on me" interrupted Roman, pointing at them and then at himself "Maybe it just needs a little punch for it to work, you know?"

   "I don't think that would make it function again" Logan remarked.

   But Roman didn't listen to him. Instead, he went directly to the side of the enormous screen in front of the Mind Controls, in which they saw through Thomas eyes, and threw a punch at it. The second his fist hit it, the machine became even more desaturated and the black on the screen was filled with white.

   "I think you may have made it's condition worse" Logan said.

   "Well thank you, Captain State The O—" began saying Roman, but was interrupted.

   A high, yet loud sound started going off, causing everyone to cover their ears and close their eyes. It even caused Patton some tears out of the pain. And, when everyone decided to open them again, the screen was on. What could be found there made everyone be in shock. Thomas was still sitting at his bed, in front of the mirror, but his face was... strange. Seemed not dead, yet not alive either, if his life was ligering. His eyes were simply empty, a look that would give anyone chills down their spine.

   The sides were speechless. Logan was the closer to Patton, so he was his victim for a hug which then led to him sobbing. Logan just stayed still as a statue, trying to process what could be happening. Virgil was beginning to have another attack and Roman didn't know how to react, so he just stared at the screen and Virgil back and forth in terror. Finally, Deceit again was nowhere to be found in that scene, no one saw him leave. 

   The silence was interrupted by Thomas' doorbell, followed a familiar voice in the distance. 

   "Thomas? Thomas open the door!" 

   It was Joan, who came to Thomas house for their rehearsal, since they were going to do a performance in two weeks. Somehow this reassured Virgil.

   "At least we're not going to die from hunger because nobody found us fast enough" remarked Virge with a sigh.

   "You really can't say something nice, can you?" asked Roman, which made Virgil feel a little worse. The creative side noticed this and added "It's... it's ok, this isn't a pretty situation, unlike me."

   "You really can't stop saying you're better than us, can you?" responded Virgil in a whisper.

   Joan continued insisting for Thomas to open the door and started calling him various times, until finally, after forty five minutes, there was a small silence. It didn't last long since the sound of keys and door opening filled the lack of sound taking place before.

   Footsteps became louder and louder, until finally, Joan came inside the room, with a terrified face.


	2. The Following Day

Virgil was in the side's common room, just laying in the couch, listening to some Disney music that Roman had obsessed over for the last week. Even though he didn't like to admit it, he liked Disney music.

He was having trouble choosing between "Poor Unfortunate Souls" or "Hellfire": For some reason, he had a soft spot for dark and villains' themed music. 

Virgil didn't have the chance to choose the music, since he heard a screaming voice behind him.

"Are you listening to Disney music? Choose Poor Unfortunate Souls. I admit in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch"

It was no surprise to Virgil when he turned around and saw Roman there, singing the whole song.

"Pump the breaks, Princey. I'll just play the song without my headphones. But I'll choose the next song" 

"Can we act the song? I claim Ariel!" Roman smiled, looking just like a child on Christmas. 

"You really aren't affected by anything that's happening, are you? I don't have the energy to—"

"It's not that I don't care! Of course I do!" Roman said as his face fell "But acting and singing makes me feel… good, better than how I'm feeling"

Virgil sighed and played the music. Roman wasn't expecting anything, but his expression changed as Virgil started to sing.

Roman at first was shocked. He didn't expect Virgil’s singing and the acting in his voice to be so good. 'Yes, I do have some complaints with his almost decent acting, but of the whole he is doing his best.' was his thought as he smiled and started to act as Ariel. 

And with that, other songs followed: Hellfire, Hakuna Matata, Someday my prince will come, Mother knows best, Gaston, Beauty and the Prince, and, even a mashup Thomas had made of some Disney songs with friends.

After a solid hour of singing, Roman stopped the music and took a deep breath.

"Ok, I think that's enough acting and singing for me until I get some rest" he could barely breathe.

"Are you saying you are tired from acting? YOU? Is this a dream?" said Virgil with a very sarcastic voice and a smile on his face, which was rare.

"If it is, you can say I am the price of your dreams!" said Roman, jokingly.

"Ha… Patton makes them better" 

"What-e-ver, I'm out of here" said Roman as he left vocalizing and Virgil just stayed with a smile, as he put on his headphones and played "Once upon a Dream".

Meanwhile, Patton was sitting in front of the Mind Controls, watching the screen, when Logan came in to check in on him.

"Patton, can you stop looking at the screen? There's absolutely nothing there." asked Logan, since that’s what Patton had been doing since the incident.

On screen was the view of a white and cold roof. Some outside noises could be heard from the speakers from the Mind Controls. A constant "beep beep beep", voices from strangers, far away screams and footsteps. 

"Logan, I know you claim not to understand or feel emotions, but…" his voice cracked "I'm scared and confused. This has never happened before and I don't know… I don't know what will happen after. The only thing that lets me see what's going on with Thomas is this screen... and even that doesn't tell me anything" Patton sighed "So please Logan, understand, I want to stay here until I know what's wrong with Thomas… What's wrong with us…"

Logan thought and thought again until he found himself saying this.

"...Okay. I can't understand what you're...feeling, but I'll leave you alone so you can process"

"Thank you Logan". 

Logan, after some minutes, left Patton alone. At first, he decided that maybe he should go see how others were doing, but then thought it would be better, and less feelingsy, to try to find out what was really happening. But, on his way there, he saw Deceit about to approach Virgil. He knew it was wrong to listen to others without their knowledge. If it was him, he would be very angry if he found out someone did that, but, decided to eardrop anyway. 

Deceit got to Virgil from behind and snatched his headphones from him

"Smiles are so common on you Virgil" said Deceit as he smirked and laughed. "Now what's the occasion?"

"Classy of you to interrupt me while I’m listening to music" answered Virgil.

"As I said, that's my second name. Look it up"

"Of course it's not— What are you doing here?"

Deceit laughed and listened to the music playing in the headphones. 

"All at once, everything looks different. 'I see the light' Virgil? This definitely isn't the type of music only Roman would listen to. I wonder what made you choose this music" Deceit laughed again.

"Okay, seriously, what is your problem? Yes, I am listening to this kind of songs today, big fucking deal. It's normal for someone to try to have a change when something is going horribly." shouted Virgil.

"Is it now? Really?"

"Yes. It is." Virgil was clearly trying to end the conversation and get back his headphones. 

"I don't remember you ever dancing with me or anyone, was that also part of a change? How evolved" said Deceit, clearly trying to get something from Virgil.

"You know what? Yes I have evolved, I'm no longer that depressed mess you made me." 

"Oh yes, because I haven't suffered at all" he was losing his normal attitude.

"It doesn't seem like you did or like you are suffering right now either. It just looks like you think I'm your fucking puppet. Well surprise! I'm not anymore." Deceit was about to talk again, but was instantly interrupted. "No, don't even try to manipulate me into thinking something else. I've already been through that toxicity once, I refuse to go through it again." 

And with that said, Virgil grabbed his headphones and stormed out of the room, not noticing Logan was still there.

Deceit sat down in the couch and dropped his act. Logan couldn't recognize him. 

He was shaking and whispering things to himself, lies, blaming things on Virgil, blaming things on himself. The only thing that Logan could understand clearly was "Of course I'm affected by this, we're probably gonna die, I'm not that heartless". And, after more mumbling, Deceit got up, sighed, went back to his normal attitude and left the room in the blink of an eye.

Logan was left alone with his thoughts, trying to understand feelings and the way they worked. After a debate with himself, he believed the best idea was to check in on Patton again, just to see if he was still there. And indeed, he was.

"Patton… Can I sit next to you?" Logan said as he walked up to him. 

"Sure…" he responded "Are you… Are you ok?" Patton's voice sounded worried.

"Okay in regards to what?" he asked in response.

"In regards to everything" 

"... I'm not certain" Logan looked confused.

Patton, without thinking it twice, gave him a warm and welcoming hug. 

"It's not necessary—" Logan complained.

"Yes it is." responded Patton.

They both stayed quiet, staring at the screen, for hours on end, in their own worlds, until Logan had a thought. 

"We haven't interrogated Roman about what happened yesterday, have we Patton?" 

"No… But wh—" Patton gasped with happiness at the realization of the situation. "Don't tell me we are going to—" 

Patton turned around and found Logan with a scarf on and a weird expression.

"Indeed my dear daddy— no, I need to stop attempting to say that."

"But I lost my scarf…" Said Patton as he frowned in, ironically, the most childish way possible. Logan sighed.

"You can borrow my cognitive cap" 

And, with only a strange movement of his hand, the Cognitive Cap appeared on Patton's head.

"Yay!" exclaimed Patton. 

"I'll call Roman to the table, you call Virgil, since he was the first one to check on Roman when everything happened" ordered Logan.

And with that, they both went different ways to do what they had to. 

The first one to be found was Virgil, who was in his room, petting a spider .

"Hey kidd— SPIDER" Patton started screaming with a horrified face.

"Oh, hey, Patton" said Virgil as he left the spider in a cage "I was petting Angus"

"Angus? Is that spider… your pet?" 

Patton was clearly trying to support Virgil and not freak out at the same time.

"Yes, what do you want Patton?" asked Virgil as Patton took a step back.

“Oh! True! Familiar meeting!” his fear instantly changed to happiness.

“Who is included in this ‘Familiar meeting’?” he was clearly serious

“Logan, Roman, you and me!”

“... Yeah, whatever” said Virgil as he got up. 

Both went to the common room, where they waited for some minutes until Logan arrived, dragging Roman along, who was wearing a red t-shirt and the pants of a pijama full of little crowns. 

“This better be important, I was about to have my beauty rest” complained Roman

“Oh, don’t worry Roman. You are already our Sleeping Beauty!” joked Patton 

“And I believed your dad jokes couldn’t get w—” started saying Logan, but was interrupted by Roman.

“I love that nickname!” he exclaimed. 

“Of course you would love it.” remarked Virgil

“Enough distracting. Do you know why you were called here?” Logan put his hands on the table. 

“I don’t know what you heard, but whatever it is, E… Deceit started it” said Virgil

“Was that a Hamilton reference? From you?” Roman seemed surprised

“No… I just…. I didn’t… I have been spending WAY too much time with you” Virgil was clearly trying to leave behind what he just said. 

“So you say” replied Roman

“Well kiddos, we called you here because we want to know what happened yesterday. Roman, you were there when it happened, Virgil, you were the second to get there” explained Patton, with a smile on his face. “Roman, you can start!"

"Oh… me?" said Roman as he started to laugh nervously "I… Well… Umm… It happened… It happened like" all that could be heard was mumbling.

"C'mon! You can say it kiddo!" said Patton trying to encourage Roman

"Don't tell me you don't know" Virgil said

"Of course I know I just… um…" Roman made a pause "Ok, fine, I don't know. There was a small blackout and the rest before Virgil was a blur!" 

"So, as always, you don't have any useful information." remarked Logan

"Logan, there's no need to be mean!" 

Patton put his hand on Roman's shoulder and gave Logan a disappointed dad look. Logan just turned to Virgil, seeming unaffected, yet feeling a little bit guilty, which was rare of him. 

"Virgil, do you have anything that could be useful?" asked Logan

"There was something fishy about the Mind Controls" answered Virgil

Everyone raised their eyebrows and were filled with curiosity. Virgil became the center of attention, which made him, unsurprisingly, anxious. 

"Was there a fish?" said Logan very confused.

"No, Logan, that's not— SOMETHING was wrong with it… other than it being stuck" corrected Virgil and made a pause. 

"Tell already! I'm all for suspense, but please, speak" Roman seemed very uneasy and impatient.

"Fine. I thought you already noticed it, but the Mind Controls look… desaturated and rusty" 

"Like a zombie or a haunted old mansion!" said Roman interrupting Virgil, who rolled his eyes.

“Sure, whatever.” Virgil replied, already getting up “That’s all I know. That’s it. I’ll go do whatever, you should too”

“Finally, my beauty sleep! It’s not easy to maintain this beauty, you know?” proudly established Roman

“What beauty?” added Virgil, already making his way to his room.

“We have the same exact face and body.” Logan corrected.  
“Exactly” said Virgil as he put his headphones on and left the room.

“I’M GOING TO PHYSICALLY FIGHT YOU” shouted Patton.

“How dare him call me ugly!” Roman stormed off the room dramatically.

There was silence between Logan and Patton for minutes. Looks going back and forth, as if they were hoping to say something, but nothing could come out of the river of thoughts they both had in their heads. Finally, the silence was broken by Patton.

“Logan, I’m going back to the Mind Controls.” 

Patton stood up and was about to leave when Logan put his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“I am aware that you are concerned about the situation we are going through, I am too. Still, I don’t believe it is necessary to stay in that place all day, at least not in this circumstances. It would best for you if you leave that place for some little time” Logan was clearly struggling to talk. 

“I’ll be fine Lo, I just need to have something to hold on to.” Patton began to explain, when a smile appeared on his face “Still… you deserve a Patt-on the back for caring!”

“Are you implying that I have feelings AND doing a dad joke you’ve already done? That’s it, I’m outie fifty thousand” and that said, he stormed out of the room.

Patton laughed a little and at the moment Logan left the door his face dropped and made his way to the Mind Controls. Joke after joke, sad laugh after another, and, finally, Patton had got to where he was going to. However, there was already someone there, waiting and ready to have a conversation.


End file.
